


Deer not

by Missevilhat13



Series: How Time Flies [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: If the Clock Never Broke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: Molly promised to send a letter





	Deer not

_Deer not,_

_We made it to Zedash and found this luvly inn. Ive been ruming with ford and its reely fun messing with him. We also ran into none other than caleb, and he has a hole new set of problems. We agreed to let him travel with us on a few cundishins and found some mersenary work. You would have luved it not. We killed a giant spider, and got some pretty coin, Yasha and I sent some with the letter. Tell basket we luv him and don’t flirt with yezza too hard._

_Luv molly and yasha_

Nott smiled at the letter, despite the terrible chicken scratch and spelling, he had atleast kept his promise. She looked back at the small coin purse containing 40 gold, a red toy ball, pressed daisy wrapped carefully in parchment and a shiny silver hair pin. They honestly didn’t have to send anything back, but if anything, Nott could use it to help Yeza and his son out.

As if on cue, Yeza walked in, a cup of tea in his hand.

“Did Mr. Molly write you? I only saw it was addressed to you.” He said and Nott nodded, folding up the letter and gesturing towards the table at the contents within the small box.

“That was nice of them. That’s a pretty hairpin.” He said, gently picking it up and adjusting his glasses. It gleamed in the light and he held it out for Nott.

“Go on, put it in.”

“Oh it’s fine…he knows I just like the shiny things…”

“Really? I seem to remember seeing you in a dress almost a year ago…” teased Yeza, playfully jabbing her. Nott blushed and took the hair pin from him, clutching it to her chest.

“Is there anything you need me to get tonight?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Oh, umm, I’m out of lavender, and Edith likes hanging dried lavender it in her room.” Replied Yeza and Nott nodded.

“Ok, I’ll be sure to get it then.” She said and Yeza gave a weak smile, glancing down at the pin.

“Stay safe out there.”

Nott closed her bed room door and checked on Basket, sleeping soundly in their bed. She chewed on her lip, glancing back at the door before approaching the small mirror and brushing out her hair, twisting it into a bun and placing the hair pin in. She looked from left to right, marveling at it as it glinted in the moon light, then frowned and took it out.

“Lavender tonight.” She said firmly to herself as she turned away from the mirror.


End file.
